


Truce

by TokuSwag



Series: Karei Naru Gyakushū (Magnificent Counterattack) [2]
Category: SMAP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Goro calls Takuya to his home and shows him something of his few have seen.





	

Standing in front of an ornate townhouse. Takuya had no clue why he had been summoned. Both of his guards at either elbow. Even more in the car. This was dangerous territory for him. Goro's headquarters. He only lived in this townhouse but owned all the other buildings on this block. He had researched it as soon as he was invited of course. A humongous city block with only small tall townhouses around the edges. Tall fences in between plus high foliage made sure know one knew what was in the middle of the block. Lots and lots of rumors but no confirmation. This was the first time he had heard from him since their last encounter a few weeks ago. He hadn’t been at the club and informants told him he was having trouble with some outsiders trying to move into the city. Nakai had mentioned the same in his territory.

 

Walking up to that ornate door he rapped his knuckles across the wood. Looking over and smiling a bit at the amount of flowers in the window boxes and planters along the stairs. It almost looked more like a little old ladies home than one of the most feared crime bosses in the city. The door was opened by a neatly dressed… servant? Not exactly what he was expecting when he was let in. “You were expected please come in” the short smiling old man lead them through a quaint front room. Lots of ornate furniture and exposed brick. The vintage kitchen was cozy and neat. “Your guards may wait here” the butler started some tea and pulled out some sandwiches for his men. 

 

Quirking an eyebrow at that remark. He couldn't have his guards but none of them had been patted down. “You will see Mr. Inagaki in his office.” the butler lead the way through a side door. Takuya waved off his guards. He had a feeling this was a peace mission. Following down the hall to the back of the house. Passing a bathroom, stairs up to the next floor and a large ornate mirror. Catching sight of his deep blue suit in it, he stopped to straighten up. His usual tie had been forgone. A comfortable pinstriped shirt tucked into his blue pants. Similar swishy cut as last time he had seen the other man. His favorite style. Comfy yet formal. 

 

A small cough brought him out of his primping. Shyly he smiled and walked up to the door which was then held open for him. The large room had quite a bit of empty space. A humongous old claw foot couch, along with matching chair in the corner. An obvious reading nook with the built in shelves surrounding it. A massive solid wood desk with chairs spread out in front of it. A well stocked bar in one corner and a beautiful record player, with many of the discs neatly stored underneath. But no Goro to be seen. He must be outside, Takuya's eyes zeroed in on the French doors at the back if the office.

 

A nudge at his foot caught his attention. “MEOW!” it was a grumpy looking Russian Blue cat. Grinning he swept the cat off the floor to give her a cuddle. “You are the cutest thing!” rubbed his face in the cat's fur. “Not nearly as big and fierce as the rumors say” he cooed rubbing the happy cats belly. “Oh?” his face shot up, seeing Goro come in through those doors. He looked a little disheveled as if he had been working outside. A bit sweaty, his dress shirt sleeves pushed up past his elbows. Dark pants wrinkled, and purple vest and tie slightly mussed but not too out of place. His hair hanging in front of his eyes. Sweeping his bangs back into place, Takuya's heart skipped a beat. “There are rumors about the size of my pets?” 

 

Blinking for a moment, trying to steer his mind away from the dirty and back to business. “Yeah, but I didn't believe them.” Goro lifted a brow and smiled. “Sorry about my appearance, that chore took a little longer than I thought” he scooped the cat up from Takuya's arms and planted it on his shoulder. It just relaxed there like it was normal for it to be carried like that. Pulling the cork of a wine bottle with the arm full of cat as if it was something he did everyday. Pouring himself a glass, he put the bottle away. “Drink?” Takuya stepped up behind him to scratch the ears of the happy cat draped over that shoulder. “Sure” Goro poured him a whiskey. Not saying anything about him being so close.

 

Goro handed him the drink and picked up his own wine glass. Sitting in the chair behind his desk, cat settling down on his lap. Takuya just planted his butt against the smooth wood of the desk. Taking a drink as he leaned on one hand. “What's this about Goro?” Sipping his own drink. “I know you have been asking around as to why I have been so busy” Takuya just looked across the room, taking another drink but a slight blush rose in his cheeks. “The information you got was correct” he whipped back around to look Goro in the eyes. They seemed tired. “It is?” a bit of a smirk as he pet the purring animal. “100% Since I told one of my men to leak it.” 

 

Takuya choked a bit on his drink. Coughing “Why?” “I wanted to see what you would do” Taking a deep sip of wine. Those normally subtle cheeks growing a tinge of red. Takuya nodded. “You need help don't you? That was a gamble. What if I had tried to take advantage?” shooing the cat off his lap and standing up. Glimmer returning to his tired eyes. “Something told me you wouldn't” looking at one another for a moment. Takuya grinned “Alright. I’ll support you with whatever you need.” Goro smiled in return, taking his hand in his and shaking it. Leaving his hands just a bit longer than one normally would.

 

Takuya's heart sped. Not quite sure if it was from the drink or Goro's genuine happy smile. This was the biggest smile he had ever seen from the other man. About ready to smash his lips against it, his thoughts interrupted “I am going to show you something that very, few people outside my organization have seen.” pulling Takuya by the wrist to the French doors, flicking a light on. Takuya didn't have much time to take in his surroundings as he was pulled over a bridge. The stream in the backyard was a moat surrounding a fence. He blanched as he was pulled through the heavy wrought iron gate. Carefully shut behind them. Goro dropped Takuya's wrist and clicked his tongue as they walked along a through the dark foliage. “Come here sweethearts. Daddy's come for a visit” Takuya furrowed his brow “No way…” his voice trailed off as a large cat padded out of the darkness and into the clearing. Stepping back a few steps as the white cat nudged his master's hand. Goro ruffled them over the animal's ears. “The rumors are true?! You have a tiger!” Takuya's voice cracked on the last syllable. 

 

“I have a pair actually” he said casually and the other man jumped as something head butted him in the butt. Scrambling up against Goro and away from the big orange cat. “They are quite nice actually. I have had them since they were cubs. Quite tame. Just don't make any threatening movements at me” he smirked at the scared man. Taking his hand he put it on the white ones head. “Soft right?” Takuya could feel the animal purring through his palm. Goro's skin on top of his hand, was even warmer than that fur. “Alright it's time for them to go to bed.” letting his sacred friend go. Kissing the orange animal and hugging it around the neck. Takuya jumped and yelped as the white one just leaped up on its hind legs, hugging his master and happily licking his face. 

 

That laughter ringing through the air and seeing Goro with this powerful animal happily draped all over him. For some reason Takuya found the whole scene incredibly attractive and extremely scary. He had no clue why. Maybe it was just how casual he was with these dangerous animals or how happy he was snuggling that giant cat. Watching him pick the cat up off him scolding him for jumping up like that and sending the two of them to bed. That was it. It was how easily he handled the animals. 

 

Arm around Takuya's waist, steering him back towards the house. Both of them were quiet as the went back inside. Goro let Takuya go as he ushered him back in the doors. Immediately he walked over to the desk and shot back the rest of his whiskey. The soft chuckling made him turn back “Tigers! All the rumors are true!” Goro leaned up against the desk next to the shaking man. Hooking his wine glass between his fingers taking a sip. “No. Only the fact I own them. I don't feed people to them or let them maul people to death or anything else people say.” Takuya just looked him straight in the eyes “Human flesh is bad for their fur. Also I don't want them to think I'm food. The only thing I use them for is threats. Someone sees a tiger, even ones as nice as mine. They tend to tell me what I want to know” the look in his eyes was completely sincere. Takuya relaxed, slightly.

 

Goro leaned in and kissed him. Hand lightly finding a place on his chest. Resting his forehead against that wide tan one. “Your heart is leaping out of your chest. I didn’t mean to scare you” tan fingers holding his hand in place. He could feel the deep calming breaths he was taking. This time he leaned in, lips softly meeting. Just kissing like teenagers for who knows how long. “Takuya…” breathy between kisses. “Would you like to stay the night?” 

 

\--------------------------

 

Takuya woke up to the sun warming his skin. The floor to ceiling windows not covered all the way. He groaned and moved. Feeling the body under him he paused. The sun was shining across Goro's face. He looked almost like an angel. Lips barely parted, delicate eyelashes, the light washing out his skin, he almost glowed. Smiling at that now messed up unstyled hair. It must normally all be in his eyes. 

 

He hadn’t done much observing of his surroundings the night before. But it was another huge room with ornate furniture. The bed was massive, could probably hold 4 or 5 people. The bright blue silk sheets and fluffy white comforter sat halfway up their bodies. He was surprised there were even on them. He was yanked out of his thoughts by a tug on his neck and lips caressing his cheek. “Morning” Goro mumbled. “Mmmmm… Morning” he growled against those lips. Kissing his new toy lazily. Goro sat up a bit so he would be a bit more comfortable, wanting this lazy feeling to last as long as possible.

 

“GORO-CHAN!!!” a shriek ran through the house and he groaned, rolling his eyes. “What the hell was that?” Takuya started to reach over to the nightstand where he had left his gun the night before. Goro grabbed his wrist. “Ignore her. Watching her blow her top is fun” pulling him back in for a kiss. “Who is she?” he asked between kisses as he heard her stomp up 2 flights of stairs. “Most call her my girlfriend.” he yelped a little as his neck was nipped angrily “She is really more the woman I most often call to keep me company at dinner and in bed.” Takuya hummed against that neck. Hands running all over his chest. “I was supposed to go out with her last night but I blew her off for much more pleasant company” he caught exactly what Takuya was doing and laughed knowing this was going to be a good show.

 

“How dare you ditch me for business plans! You made them so you COULD stand me up!” she burst through the bedroom door to stop dead in her tracks. The visual she walked into was incredibly erotic and infuriating. This tan MALE stranger had his muscular body draped all over her prince. Goro was just sitting up and letting him do what he wanted! She could hear the soft sounds of sucking on his neck, smile on his face and happily giving this stranger room to work “Oh good morning!” Goro said cheerfully.

 

Flabbergasted she sputtered angrily, trying to remain angry in the face of this pure pornographic scene. “THIS...THIS IS NOT BUSINESS!” her face growing red as Takuya's shoulders and hips rolled. Obviously lightly rubbing against his lover. “Oh sweetheart but it is. We were… sealing the deal” smirking as Takuya kissed up under his chin showing off his face to the girl, who gasped, and scratching him with his morning stubble at the same time. 

 

She ran out of the room not able to stand it any longer. “WE ARE THROUGH GORO-CHAN!” Eventually they heard the front door slam and both of them just rolled with laughter. Tangled in the sheets, lips crashing together. They ended up horizontal across the bed. Goro's hands roaming over that strong back, pale legs tight around those excited hips. 

 

The sun showed off the marks Takuya had left the light before. He had taken his time last night, tasting every inch of the man. This morning was much more lazy. Pushing in slowly, Takuya rocked his hips. Goro's fingers in his hair, holding his mouth to his. Tongues darting and imitating their slow dance of hips. Goro's head slipped off the edge of the bed, laughing as his collarbone was happily ravaged. “You just like to put your mouth on everything don’t you?” he giggled as Takuya sped up. “Most don't complain” Goro moaned “Oh I'm not complaining. Not at all” his fingers found his way into that hungry mouth. Finally groaning as he came all over his own belly.

 

Teeth clamped down on Goro's fingers as his lover orgasamed. Snuggling together in the warm sun and soft sheets both smiling. Takuya jumped off and scrambled away. A large tongue went up the side of Goro's face. “Aw did you come to say hello to Daddy?” naked Goro sat up and hugged the big cat around the neck. Laughing into that soft fur as his eyes fell on his scared lover.

 

“Th-They come in the house?!”


End file.
